Horror Addiction: Amnesia
by forthehellofit
Summary: shizuo and Izaya stuck inside the game amnesia. Short story
1. Introduction: About story

Introduction:

Horror addiction is the title of my short stories that are going to be based on characters from one anime stuck in a scary game or movie and how they'd react to it. This one is based off of AMNESIA and will not be anything great plot wise. I hope you like it enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1: Shizuo's Story

He rubbed his head and stood up slowly. There was the stench of death in the air. Rain fell in from the caved in roof. The chill of the wind rushed by him and made the doors in the hall rattle. He shouldn't have been here… that's what he felt.

The talk blonde sighed and scratched his head, if only he could recall why he was here then he would feel more secure about this… but it turned out he knew nothing of the sort. Barely remembered anything.

"well.. This is troublesome…" he sighed and walked along. As he did so his foot stepped in something wet. He looked down to see there was blood along the floor. A bit repulsed by it he decided to follow. Someone was likely injured at the end of it right? so.. he walked on.

His trail led him down another long hallway. This place was… so large… an old castle built of stone, carpets along the floor and paintings on the walls. Very simple décor, a few plants and suits of armor about. There wasn't much to note. Course he'd never really been to a place like this before.

Walking to the end of the hall there was a smaller room with some cupboards in it. He moved to open one of the closets when the wind blew again flinging a door open. He jumped back a bit, startled but not all that scared. He hesitated before opening the closet and finding a small box. He looked it over and realized it was a tinder box. He'd be able to light a candle with this. handy~ he picked out a few more and finally gave into his curiosity and went into the room with the open door. The wind seemed to beckon him in.

But rather than finding anything of any value he just collected another tinderbox. Had he been expecting something? Partially… but this was fine… he carried on following the blood and further into the castle. As he went on the silence creped around him more. The darkness took over almost every corner of the castle.

Opening doors he found himself hesitating, the feeling of being watched slowly sunk in. he wasn't alone.

"I shouldn't be here…" he muttered again and continued onwards. The path leg to a large open area. The entry way. He walked in and found the roof caved in some here too.

"this is ridiculous. I'm going home…" he turned to the entry way to walk out but saw a figure standing by the door, back to him. It was a blurred image of flesh and he wasn't sure what he was looking at. It didn't look human.

Slowly the humanoid creature turned its head to him and he froze up his mind aching. This was… fear.

He pulled away and hid around a corner into the darkness of the castle. The monster was suddenly where he once was, having moved quickly and ferociously.

For once, he was totally inescapably scared. The monster stood there, jaw seemingly broken and dragging against its chest. Leather straps appeared to hold it together as it walked with a limp. Its moan was probably worse. It was human sounding… was this thing once human? He had to look away his mind spinning and heart racing.

His breath seemed too loud and he could hear now even the creaking of the castle and the steps of the monster. But as quickly as his sanity seemed to flee it came back. The monster had wandered away not seeing him. He breathed in evenly and looked away. He wasn't scared. He had to get out of here. that was the objective now.

And it would have stayed that way if he had not heard a horrified scream from across the castle. From where the monster had gone. Someone else was trapped here?

He had to go help them. He stood up now filled with determination. He'd go and he'd save himself and this person then get out!

He quickly went along the castle wall to keep out of sight and followed the noise up some stairs and across to what seemed like some sort of library. He went in quickly and searched room by room for where this person might be hiding while keeping a look out for this monster. Among the books and files were some pages from some guys journal… Daniel or something. Didn't matter. He found more tinderboxes, seemed like they were everywhere. Handy. He lit some torches and carried on. He didn't really know if he should try fighting it. Something in him told him he shouldn't yet…

"I just wanna go home… I just wanna go home.. I just wanna go home.." echoed inside the room and he froze up.

"hello?" he called out quietly, "someone there? I'm human… I-I can help…"

There was a long silence before, "S-Shizu-chan?"


	3. Chapter 2: Izaya's Story

He hadn't wanted to come here. Was Shizuo's fault. Shizuo chased him in here. They had gotten missed up in something terrible though. Even he the great informant didn't want to know about this. no.. not that he didn't want to know. More like it scared him to see. His humans were taken and treated horribly… so he'd read.

This Daniel guy was horrible! And more over the man pulling the strings. Alexander. Torturing humans… it was awful. He'd nearly been taken by this also, but he managed to get away. Where the hell were they… and how did they get here… more over where was that blasted blonde?! There was a monster going about hunting for them and the bartender had wandered off and gotten lost!

"Stupid Shizu-chan" he shook a bit, his clothes soaked. Somehow he managed to back track to the entrance. He'd gone into the basement where everything was flooded only to be chased out by something that tried to eat him. "bet it was ottoro" he joked, "that's what I get… for trying to kill me, I'll eat even more. So there." He tried to joke about it but the bite on his leg caused him to limp a bit. Wouldn't be long before he was hunted down and killed.

"such a bother…" walked up the stairs slowly as he heard some noise from the hall. He looked away to gather himself and find a door leading to an archive of sorts.

"mrraaaaahh…" he screamed hearing the moaning beast. clambering into the archives he hid behind a bookshelf and curled up.

"I'm not ready to die… "

He whined and felt the world go ever more cold. The door to the archives creped open. the shuffling feet walked in and creaked the door across the hall open and he could hear it clattering around in there. He curled up tighter feeling so sick he was going to throw up.

Creeeeeaaaak..

The door to the room opened slowly.

"I just wanna go home… I just wanna go home.. I just wanna go home.." he chanted as if it might work.

"hello?"

His head jolted up a bit. There was…

"someone there? I'm human… I-I can help…"

Shizuo's voice! He was back for him!?

"S-Shizu-chan?"


	4. Chapter 3: Finalle

He froze and walked over to the sound and pulled back a book shelf to see a thin raven haired male looking up at him. Soaked to the bone and shaking.

"Izaya?" he blinked, "they hell are you doing here?!"

"ssssh! K-keep your voice down!" Izaya stood up and hushed him. "I came here when you chased me in here!" he glared. "I thought you were that damn monster, scared me to death! You have no idea how much I want to kill you!"

"geezz telling me to be quiet…" he grunted and looked away.

"don't you even start! You abandoned me and I nearly got killed in this place. We have to get out now!"

"abandoned you, I don't even recall being here!"

"well I sure do! I got attacked, multiple times and then drenched in water and chased around by a demon posses ottoro!"

Shizuo blinked and stared at him, "demon possessed you say…"

"yes and that monster's been following me since then!"

Shizuo watched the raven a moment. He appeared to be telling the truth. What's more… Izaya's leg was bleeding.

"right…" he nodded slowly, "there's the door down stairs… but the monsters down there…"

"you're the freaking beast of ikebukero. You cant be scared of that thing!" Shizuo fell silent. And Izaya with him.

"it's… not human."

"… your honestly scared?" Izaya blinked and looked him over, "you must have bumped your head or something your acting all weird…"

"I'm allowed to be scared okay?!"

"mnggggaaaaaaaaa"

The two froze up.

The monster was in the archives now…

Izaya whispered, "while he's up here… let's make a dash for the door."

Shizuo nodded and they crept out and stuck by the walls till they got back to the main hall. Once out Shizuo didn't hesitate to book it to the stairs. But he froze up and hesitated looking back at Izaya limping along.

"pathetic." He sighed, "hurry up will you!"

"no one asked you to wait for m-"

"MRRRRAAAAA"

Shizuo's eyes widened as the monster bust the door down and came charging at Izaya.

Izaya looked back mortified and feeling his life drain out. He fell back and scrambled away a bit as the monster swung its arms at him.

"a-aaah!" he braced himself and closed his eyes as the might arm swung at him again about to hit him. But rather it snatched him and picked him up. "e-eh?" he opened his eyes to find the arms he was in were not the same as the monsters.

Shizuo didn't even look down at him as he carried him to the stairs quickly and down to the door.

"why are you-?"

"shut up." He said blankly and ran to the entrance.

"h-hurry he's gaining on you!" Izaya looked back to see it still following.

Shizuo came to the door and kicked it open and ran outside surrounded by the rain and the trees he ran till he knew they weren't being followed.

Once safe he put Izaya down and sat on a rock to pant and breathe.

"w-we s-seem to ha-have got-gotten away…" he breathed out each word slowly.

"yeah…" Izaya nodded and watched him a bit more carefully. "neh Shizuo…?"

"what…?"

"why did you come back for me…" he looked serious. "I thought you wanted me dead…"

Shizuo thought about this himself and didn't really know why. "I won't let anyone else kill you. It'll be me." He nodded, "so don't go letting yourself die!"

Izaya blinked and then began to laugh, "oh Shizu-chan~ you're the same as always~"

"tch, course I am you dumbass!" he growled but soon got up and picked up Izaya again.

"hey you don't need to do that!" Izaya whined

"I'll bring you to Shinra's… after that… I won't be helping you. Got it?"

"….. right. so… just for now…" Izaya rested his head against Shizuo and closed his eyes. "is it fine if im like this…?"

"…yeah."

And they walked off back to ikebukero in silence.


End file.
